runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Guthix dragon
} |slaylvl = no |members = Yes |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = Yes (1000) |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = yes |attack = 100 |defence = 120 |magic = 100 |ranged = 100 |attack style = Melee, Ranged, Magic, Green dragonbreath |maxMelee = 4,200+ |maxRanged = 3,500+ |maxMagic = 3,200+ |maxOther = Green dragonbreath: 7,500+ |weakness = Ranged |attack speed = 6 |always drops = 13 green dragonhide100 Ancient dragon bonesDragon slayer gloves (e) |examine = I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. |LP = 400,000 |assigned = No}} |text2=NPC |item2= }} The Guthix dragon is a powerful dragon created by Guthix himself. It served as guardian for Guthix's altar which is located deep inside the chasm from the Tears of Guthix cavern. The dragon guards the Amulet of Life, which was created by Guthix. This amulet is extremely powerful, so naturally Guthix used one of his most powerful servants to protect it. In order to fight the dragon, a player will need 99 in all skills, since most of the fight will not be direct combat with the dragon, but instead involve using each of the players skills to take down the dragon (take a look at the strategies page to see how each skill plays a role in defeating the dragon). Each time the dragon is defeated after its first defeat it will reward players with 40-50 Green dragonhide, 30 Ancient dragon boness, a pair of Dragon slayer gloves (e) and 260-340 altar tokens, along with an extremely rare chance of receiving a Guthix dragon egg. On the first visit to the dragon's lair, it will assume the player is after the amulet and will be aggressive towards the player, but after the first kill, the dragon becomes a NPC and trades rare items in exchange for altar tokens. Strategy Main article: Guthix dragon/Strategies History During the First Age, upon Guthix's arrival to Gielinor, he found a small cavern deep underground which he deemed safe enough to hide the Amulet of Life, but just leaving the amulet in this cavern wasn't safe enough, so he had enchanted a green dragon to become extremely powerful and guard the amulet. The dragon not only grew powerful, but also intelligent. During the course of the First Age, more and more of Guthix's followers moved into the cavern to look after the dragon and help protect the Amulet. Pernix, Virtus, Torva Of the many beings who tried to steal the Amulet of Life, the most noted amongst them was the deadly trio; Pernix, Torva and Virtus. the three were ordered by Nex herself to obtain the Amulet of Life. Her true intentions were to overpower Zaros and become a god herself, however the trio were unaware of this. Upon entering the dungeon, they had encountered many Guthixian mages, Guthixian warriors, Guthixian rangers, killing any that had gone in their path with ease. But, after arriving at the altar, they did not expect to see the Guthix dragon guarding the amulet. A great fight broke out between the two sides which had lasted over three days, after which both sides were greatly injured. Pernix, Torva and Virtus had at that point devised a great strategy. Torva would create a diversion by attacking head on, whereas Pernix would launch bolts to the dragon left side, drawing its attention to him, and while the dragon was distracted by both warriors, Virtus would arrive from the opposite side to Pernix, and slide underneath the dragon without it realizing that he's there and afterwards he would cast an Ice blitz directly at the dragon's heart. The strategy was a success, and because of it, the bottom half of the dragon was frozen solid and the ice had even reached inside the dragon and its heart. As a desperate attempt, the dragon swallowed its own flames and burning away the ice around its body, but the dragon had underestimated its own power and had burnt the inside of its own body. The dragon collapsed and was defeated, but the trio were too weak to move and as they crawled to obtain the amulet. The dragon stood up once more and started healing its own wounds. Within seconds it was completely healed and summed up a giant blast towards the three warrior, but before it could hit them, Zaros had quickly arrived at the scene and stopped the attack. The dragon was infuriated and challenged Zaros, but Zaros had refused (since he was still in a weakened state after Zamorak had betrayed him) and apologized for the actions of Pernix, Torva and Virtus, as he had not commanded them to steal the Amulet of Life, nor was Zaros himself interested in the Amulet. The dragon could tell that Zaros was not lying and had allowed them all to leave, Zaros had offered the armor of the three warriors as a gift for sparing their lives. Tormented dragons Some of Guthix's must trusted followers were taught how to create a loyal dragon servant, so then his followers could be protected by these dragons while Guthix had gone into sleep. Two of his followers had began the ritual on the two Tormented demons which had been defeated during While Guthix Sleeps. The two followers thought this would be a great addition to Guthix's altar if they could add two more dragons to protect the amulet of life, but the two followers of Guthix had simply revived the demons in a dragon's body and would answer to their own will. The Tormented dragons were no stronger than the demons and the Guthixians would soon lose control over the two dragons and started to attack the Guthix dragon. The Guthix dragon had taken them down in one blow after which the Guthixians had trapped the two dragons in the left and right tunnels in the dungeon. Recommended equipment Items in green are fictional |-| Melee = *Headslot: Superior tetsu helm > Torva full helm > Tetsu helm > Abyssal full helm > Bandos helm > Dragon full helm *Body: Superior tetsu body > Torva platebody > Tetsu body > Abyssal chestplate > Bandos chestplate *Legs: Superior tetsu platelegs > Torva platelegs > Tetsu platelegs > Abyssal chainskirt > Bandos tassets *Weapon: Void sword > Drygore weapons > Void dagger > Chaotic weapons > Abyssal weapons *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Void cloak > Dungeoneering master cape *Gloves: Pneumatic gloves > Torva gloves/Goliath gloves > Abyssal chained gloves > Bandos gloves > Barrows gloves *Ring: Demon ring > Berserker ring (i)/Warrior ring (i)/Ring of wealth *Necklace: Amulet of destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's whisper > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory *Shield: Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > Chaotic kiteshield > Divine spirit shield > Dragonfire shield if the player is not wielding a dragonfire shield then they must use Super antifires to avoid the dragons breath *Boots: Steadfast boots/Torva boots > Abyssal chained boots > Berserker boots > Dragon boots |-| Ranged = *Headslot: Superior death lotus hood > Pernix cowl > Death lotus hood > Abyssal coif > Armadyl helm *Body: Superior death lotus body > Pernix body > Death lotus chestplate > Abyssal leather top > Armadyl chestplate *Legs: Superior death lotus chaps > Pernix chaps > Death lotus chaps > Abyssal leather bottom > Armadyl chainskirt *Weapon: Void bow > Ascension crossbow > Void crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Abyssal crossbow > Dark crossbow *Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Void cloak > Dungeoneering master cape *Gloves: Tracking gloves > Pernix gloves/Swift gloves > Abyssal leather gloves > Armadyl gloves *Ring: Demon ring > Berserker ring (i)/Warrior ring (i)/Ring of wealth *Necklace: Amulet of destruction > Amulet of revenge > Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging > Amulet of fury *Shield: Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > Eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield > Dragonfire shield. if the player is not wielding a dragonfire shield then they must use Super antifires to avoid the dragons breath *Boots: Glaiven boots/Pernix boots > Abyssal leather boots > archer boots Drops The dragon drops items only on the first ever kill 100% |} Weapons/Armor |} Ammunition |} Other |} Category:Rework